Team Rocket: Blast off to the speed of light
by Writer's Pen 77
Summary: What happens when Team Rocket captures a Pikachu?


Prepare for trouble.

Make it double.

To protect the world from devastation.

To unite all peoples within our nation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love.

To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light.

Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth! That's right!

...

"Look Jesse, an actual Pikachu!" James exclaimed, his eyes glowing with joy.

"Really where?" Jessie asked, barely containing her excitement.

"Over there," James said as he pointed to a vibrant Pikachu, it's long yellow ears twitching as it snored on the grassy hills of Kanto, bordering Pallet Town. The Pikachu slept next to an empty nest of what appeared to be Pidgeotto.

"That's weird," Meowth said quietly, "why would a bunch of Pidgeotto build a home for this little Pikachu?"

"Who cares?" James asked as he pulled out a Pokeball, "Weezing, I choose you!" Immediately a flash of light popped out of the Pokeball, and the gray leather skinned Weezing appeared.

"Weezing!" it exclaimed as it awaited James' orders.

"Weezing use smokescreen, capture that Pikachu!" James ordered. Immediately the Pikachu woke up coughing and disoriented from the dark cloud of smoke that emanated from Weezing's disgusting form, but with lightning in its eyes, used a Thundershock to daze Weezing. The arcs of electricity emanated from the now furious Pikachu's eyes and incapacitated Weezing in one swift blow, the Pikachu then turned its gaze to a now frightened James.

"Arbok, I choose you!" Jessie exclaimed as she threw her Pokeball.

The purple scaled serpent, Arbok, immediately coiled into attack position, "Arbok!"

"Arbok use Sting!" Jessie yelled.

Arbok lunged at its target, whilst Pikachu's fur prickled as it readied itself for another electrical discharge, it's rosy cheeks started to spark and just as it was about to launch another attack, it yelled in painful agony.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as Arbok's venom flowed through Pikachu's veins, ultimately knocking it out.

"Arbok return," Jessie yelled.

"Arbok," it responded triumphantly as it returned to its Pokeball.

"Yay, we finally caught a Pikachu!" James exclaimed triumphantly. "Now that we captured this Pikachu who's going to own it?" James asked.

"Obviously it's me," Jessie bragged, "since I was the one who defeated it."

"But I was the one who saw it first," James protested.

"Guys, obviously we're going to have to do this the Team Rocket way, rock, paper, scissors," Meowth declared.

"Right," Jessie and James proclaimed. "Rock, paper, scissors shoot," James pulled out paper, and Jesse pulled out rock.

"Looks like James is the winner," Meowth smiled proudly.

"Fine, I'll just get the next Pokemon we catch," Jessie declared.

"Fine by me," James smiled, "Pokeball go!" James threw his Pokeball and captured his very first Pikachu.

Team Rocket stared proudly into the sunset, satisfied with what appeared to be a very successful day.

"Lunch time everybody!" Meowth exclaimed triumphantly.

"Oh boy, what do we have to eat, I'm starving," James said, salivating as he opened up the picnic box.

"Ooh Meowth, you shouldn't have," Jessie smiled as she took out a slice of pink watermelon, oozing with flavor.

"I want some too," James said as he took two pieces, grinning happily as he munched on the sweet, delicious watermelon.

"Hey, don't forget me," Meowth said as he too, took an apple from the picnic box, crunching the sweet juicy flesh of the apple.

"So, I was thinking,"James said, with watermelon in his mouth, "what we should name our Pikachu," he said, swallowing the juicy fruit.

"Well how about Rocketchu?" Meowth asked as he tossed away the apple core and began picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

"I like it, Meowth, James?" Jessie asked as she leaned back.

"I like it, Rocketchu it is!" James exclaimed.

"Now that we've captured Rocketchu, we should probably call it a night," Jessie yawned.

"Good idea," James said smiling.

"Goodnight," Meowth purred as he fell asleep on the soft grass.

Team Rocket slept soundly that night, for they had finally captured a Pokemon good enough to use in the field.

The next day, Team Rocket woke up to a relaxing summer breeze, as Meowth scratched the back of his ears.

We should get moving, Meowth said, as he finished stretching.

After a delicious breakfast, Team Rocket went to the Viridian City Mall in their Hot Air Balloon, smiling down on the people who were stuck in traffic. The sky shined with promise, the rays of the sun warmed all the land as a cool breeze blew through the air, whipping Jessie's hair in the wind.

"Can you believe these losers," James asked snickering, "stuck in traffic."

"Hot air is the only way to travel," Jessie said as she caressed Meowth in her arms, "we should probably get an outfit for Rocketchu."

Meowth purred as James nodded in agreement, "I agree, but what should we get him?"


End file.
